rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Maverick-0
“To me, Maverick is the perfect soldier. No matter what order he is given, he never objects, questions, or disobeys. He just does it. Amazing, is it not?”-Dr. Serenghide about Maverick. Maverick-0, formerly known as Jonathan Weller, is a brainwashed super soldier who serves the Divine Throne as an Executioner. Appearance Maverick is usually seen wearing his Tyrant Crusader Armor, a full-body armor suit that is designed *specifically* for him. The armor is slightly bulky, with a large chestplate and shoulder-pads. It is colored in navy-blue with parts of white and cyan-colored lights. The wrist and ankle parts are also bulky and the suit has wires all around it with Conduit Energy coursing through them. The helmet has a thin, light blue visor and a vertical white line through it. The armor’s main purpose is to channel Maverick’s various powers through it and suppress their limitations, along with other purposes. Without his armor, Maverick is a pale-skinned man with scars and stitches all over his muscular body. He has unkempt white hair and his eyes have grey scleras with no pupils. Personality Due to being brainwashed from the intense experimentation done to him. Maverick is entirely incapable of thinking independently. He shows absolutely no emotion and doesn’t even speak. He only ever obeys orders from his superiors with frightening loyalty, being practically immune to distractions and stopping at *literally nothing* (unless new orders) until his task is completed. When he is not following his duties, he is usually seen standing or sitting in a catatonic state, doing absolutely nothing. Despite being mindless, he does demonstrate some level of unique characteristics when on assassination missions. He will relentlessly hunt down his target(s) no matter what and refuses to deviate from his objective. He is known to be excessively brutal and violent with his methods of harming targets, and even shows some intelligence/intuition when fighting them/hunting them down, such as using the environment to his advantage, keeping them on the defensive, preventing them from retreating/getting some distance from him, tricking them into coming out of hiding, etc. Background Jonathan was once a kindhearted and selfless man with a loving family in Arizona. Members of the Divine Throne came to Jon’s home with the goal to abduct his daughter, Leona, for her incredible power. As Jon also possessed a powerful Conduit, so he volunteered to be taken in her place. After being taken back to the Divine Throne, he was tortured and experimented on so his body could handle the strain of being granted with multiple Conduits. The experiments were successful and he became an Aggregate, but at the cost to his mind, which had been completely broken. Due to this, he was only capable of obeying orders from his superior officers and torturers. He was outfitted with the Tyrant Armor suit and was now known as Maverick-0, a mindless and horrifyingly effective killing machine. Powers & Abilities Indestructibility Maverick has a complete immunity to physical trauma, causing even the most powerful bullets, missiles and artillery shells to simply bounce off of him without doing any harm whatsoever. He is also immune to extreme temperatures, internal body damage, melee attacks, fall damage, crushing pressure, dismemberment and even things like disintegration. Like all other of his powers, this ability is channeled through his Tyrant Armor, making it just as virtually indestructible as Maverick himself. Eye Blast This power gives Maverick the ability to fire powerful energy beams from his eyes which explode on impact. The Tyrant Armor allows Maverick to project these beams through his helmet’s visor, making them much more powerful and able to be fired as a constant beam. Immense Strength He possesses superhuman strength, being able to lift cars, tall trees and chunks of ground very easily, and hurl them across vast distances at incredible velocities. He also has extraordinarily powerful strikes, as he can pulverize a rock with a single punch and split a steel rod in half just by karate-chopping it. Amp Maverick can generate practically limitless amounts of high-voltage electricity from any and all parts of his body without any harm to himself. He is also capable of releasing this electricity in the form of ranged lightning bolts and in am EMP-like discharge to disable nearby electronics. Hunter Portal He can create a portal which instantly takes him to whatever target he was assigned to handle, from defectors of the Divine Throne to VIPs. The portals cannot be diverted nor forcibly closed through any means, and he can portal across entire landmasses to his targets thanks to this power being enhanced by his armor. Knockback Resistance Thanks to this power, what attacks that would normally send most people flying through the air like missiles would barely move Maverick at all. Knockback Resistance allows Maverick to be able to resist against intense physical/kinetic force, essentially making him immovable against powerful blows. However there is a limited amount of force he can resist against, even with the Tyrant Armor. Loyalty Even Maverick’s superiors were surprised upon the discovery of this power, and immediately it was taken from its original user and given to Maverick to make him a more effective soldier. This power apparently gives the user the ability to be immune to any and all control/subjugation powers so long as they have a close bond to someone or have someone they take orders from. This power also enhances Maverick’s physical capabilities so long as said bond is maintained. This essentially makes Maverick even *more* powerful than he already is from the other Conduits and makes him virtually immune to powers such as mind control, hypnosis, motor-skill manipulation and more, meaning he can only EVER be controlled by his direct superiors. Psychic Immunity Due to essentially being brainwashed, Maverick has developed a complete resistance to any and all psychic attacks, even an immunity to his psychic immunity being bypassed. This is not a Conduit per se, but merely a side effect of what happened to him, and the ability is enhanced by his helmet. Power Anchoring An artificially-made Conduit that is not made just for Maverick, but rather given to any and all of the Aggregates that serve the Divine Throne. This power makes the wielder virtually immune to having their powers be erased, absorbed, nullified, weakened, bypassed, or replicated in any way, shape or form imaginable. Repulsion Barrier Maverick is able to create a stationary energy barrier of any size and shape that sends anything and everything that comes into contact with it flying. He can only create one at a time, however, and the barrier can only withstand so much force before breaking. Overpower Maverick’s most powerful Conduit and the original power of Jonathan Weller. This power, when activated, allows Maverick to mostly nullify any of his target’s attacks and enhances his physical attributes just enough to outmatch them. This supposedly stems from Jonathan’s own competitive spirit and desire to win whatever challenges he is confronted with. However this ability is never used by Maverick without orders from his superiors or as a last resort. Also, he will explode if it is active for too long. Clear Mind Like with Psychic Immunity, this is not a real Conduit, but only a side effect of his brainwashing. It is what it sounds like, essentially, in that Maverick’s mind is completely clear. There is literally nothing on it. Trivia * He takes inspiration from both the Nomus from MHA and the Meta from Red vs. Blue. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Legendverse Characters Category:Catalyst Characters Category:Divine Throne Category:Aggregates Category:Catalysts Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Male Character Category:Characters Category:Executioners